


The Titanic

by shevinesbromance



Category: Adam Levine - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: Adam Levine - Freeform, Blake Shelton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Shevine, Sweet, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevinesbromance/pseuds/shevinesbromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Adam go to town for a romantic night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! It's just a little drabble! ((:

Adam woke up to a warm kiss on his nose.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” Blake whispered into his ear.  
“Stop it.” Adam replied denying the compliment.  
“I made breakfast for you, baby.”  
“Aww! I love you Blake.”  
“I have that effect on people.”  
“Oh shut up!”

~********~

“This is delicious, Blakey!”  
“Not as delicious as you!” Blake went into kiss him.  
“Ya know, sometimes I wonder, How did I get so lucky?” Adam thought with a smile.  
“What is so lucky?”  
“That I have an amazing guy like you.”  
“C’mon. Flattery doesn’t work on me, what do you want?”  
“No, seriously, I am living the dream.”  
Blake shot him a smile with eyes that said “I love you”.  
“What do you say we do something today, like go to the movies?” Blake questioned breaking the silence.  
“That actually sounds perfect! I heard they re-did the Titanic?”  
“Whatever movie you want baby.” Blake said kissing him again.

~********~

Lucky for Blake almost every sad movie made Adam cry, so he got to hold him the entire time.  
“He was so young.” Adam cried into his shoulder.  
“I know, I know.” Blake said in comfort while rubbing Adams arm.  
Every once in awhile Blake would sneak in a kiss on the cheek. The movie ended and they went straight home, it was late.  
“That was such a romantic movie.” Adam reminisced while cuddling with Blake.  
“On such a romantic day.” Blake stated.  
“Huh?” Adam was confused, it was only the movie that was romantic that day.  
“The night’s not over, I have to do one more thing.” Blake said rolling out of bed.  
Adam stayed under the covers. “What are you doing big country?? Come back and cud-”  
He couldn’t finish his sentence he knew exactly what was going on. Blake got down on one knee and saw Adams face light up.  
“OH MY GOD BLAKE!!”  
“Adam Noah Levine, will you marry me?”  
“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YES BLAKE! ABSOLUTELY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, OH MY GOD!!”  
Blake stood up and Adam leaped into his arms crying uncontrollably while screaming. As he buried his head into his shoulder he heard Blake sniffle.  
“Blake are you crying!? You never cry, ever!!” Adam said in shock.  
“I am NOT crying!!” Blake instantly responded trying to be tough. “I just have something in my eye.”  
“Both of them?” Adam laughed.  
“Yes.”  
“I love you.” Adam whispered.  
“I love you too, I love you more than anything.” He whispered back.


End file.
